You Were Meant for Me
by SailorKechara
Summary: SongFic. Companion piece to Lips Of An Angel and Stupid Boy. Recommend reading Lips Of An Angel first, then Stupid Boy. The day after the phone conversation.


**You Were Meant for Me**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter related nor do I own anything related to the song used.

This is a companion piece to my SongFics _Lips Of An Angel _and_ Stupid Boy_. I will appreciate all constructive tips! R&R!!

The song is _You Were Meant for Me _by Jewel.

**

* * *

**

You Were meant for Me

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m. _

Harry did not want to wake up.

His eyes felt heavy and his heart hurt.

_  
I feel so far from where I've been  
_

Sitting up, he let his hanead hang, catching it in his hands.

Slowly, gathering hits inner strength, he rose from the bed.

_I got my eggs, I got my pancakes too  
_

It had been a long time since Harry made his own breakfast_._

_I got my maple syrup, everything but you _

Gathering eveything he needed from the kitchen, Harry moved towards the dining room.

_  
I break the yolks and make a smiley face _

Playing with his food, since he had no appetite.

_  
I kinda like it in my brand new place _

Harry looked around his apartment.

It seemed almost empty.

Without her here, it was a different place.

_  
Wipe the spots off of the mirror, don't leave my keys in the door  
I never put wet towels on the floor anymore 'cause _

Leaving for work, Harry glanced around on last ime.

He had to make sure everything was right before he left.

She wouldn't be here to take care of it.

And if she came back, he wanted it the way she left it.

_  
Dreams last so long, even after you're gone  
I know, that you love me and soon you will see  
You were meant for me and I was meant for you _

He had to let her go.

He had made her life miserable.

And it took that knowledge for him to realize that he needed her.

He knew he loved her, more than he ever loved Ginny.

_  
I Called my momma, she was out for a walk  
_

Mrs. Weasley wasn't available to talk.

Then again, they hadn't had a real conversation in years.

_Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk _

Harry sat at his desk, staring into his coffee.

His mind kept wondering back to her.

_  
So I picked up the paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken or people being used _

Harry turned to the Muggle paper, hoping to find something to do.

All Harry found was Muggle gossip, nothing for the wizard world to worry about.

Nothing to distract his thoughts.

_  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain_

Work was done.

Harry stepped out of the building and into the rain.

_  
I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
'Cause it was happy, oh I was sad and  
It made me miss you oh so bad cause _

Not wanting to go home, Harry wandered the streets.

Walking past the movies, he made a quick decision to see one.

Leaving the movie, he realized he missed her even more.

_  
Dreams last so long, even after you're gone  
I know, that you love me and soon you will see  
You were meant for me and I was meant for you _

Harry arrived home to the empty apartment.

Moving through the living room, he left the lights off.

_  
I go about my business, I'm doing fine  
Besides, what would I say if I had you on line_

Without needing to see, he moved through the motions.

Tie off and in the closet.

Shoes by the closet door.

_  
Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken every day _

Moving towards the bathroom, Harry runs his hand along her side of the bed.

Still empty.

Still cold.

_  
I brush my teeth and put the cap back on_

_He switches the light on as he brushes his teeth._

_  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down and then I  
_

Leaving the bathroom, he leaves the light on.

Using the light from there, he picks up a book from atop his dresser.

Turning towards the bed, he moves to his side and pulls the covers down.

_Take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed_

With a heavy sigh of regret, he strips and climbs into bed.

_  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I, I try and tell myself it'll be all right  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause _

Laying in his bed, Harry tosses the book onto her pillow.

Staring at the ceiling, he tries to stop thinking.

Stop thinking about her.

About his mistakes.

Finally, he doses off.

_  
Dreams last so long, even after you're gone  
I know, that you love me and soon you will see  
You were meant for me and I was meant for you _

The next morning, Harry feels as if he is reliving the same day.

Over and over again

_.  
Yeah, you were meant for me and I was meant for you _


End file.
